I can't believe I'm here
by PaigeySama
Summary: A love story with an OC and Xigbar... I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

YAYY!!! My first story with an OC!!

Well... I hope you guys enjoy it. I love this story. ^.^

I don't remember if there is any smut though :|

ah well!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you more. You're a douche. I hate you..._

I'm not the most positive person in the world. In fact, that's what my family hated me for. It doesn't matter though. I don't like them much either.

Teenage angst is what they all say but no, I just never was very happy to begin with. I was always alone and I always liked it. Sure I occasionally talked to people, but not all the time. I stayed in my room and read.

I'm an ex-figure skater. My family owns a skating place in this run down shit-hole. Sometimes when I was bored I'd go there but I never really liked it. I just loved the feeling of the cold.

I'm not very smart, and I'm not dumb either. I'm really sarcastic and I hate cooking, cleaning, and being around people. I like to write that's always what I did. My small blue notebook and my pencil shaped like an ice cream cone with blue ice cream. I wrote a story, even though I'm negative, that doesn't mean that I don't have fantasies about being happy. I had plenty. I wrote corny stories like what would happen if I was a princess and my prince would sweep me off my feet. And sometimes if I got to lost in it, I'd believe that. Until I stop writing, then reality hits.

I'm 17 years old. My skin is as pale as snow. My lips had no color either. My eyes were a pale but bright blue. My hair was to my back and choppy. The outer layer was bleached white but the inside was my natural hair, black. It contrasted with my skin tone. My bangs could cover my eyes if I parted them completely down but I curve them so they nicely sit on my eyebrows. My bangs were white and black. Messy looking stripes. I wasn't colorful at all. I stuck to black and white. I had knee-highs on, they were white but you couldn't tell because they weren't completely in color. The part that keeps them to my leg was white lace. I had a skirt on, fluffy skirt. It was white and had tons of layers. It made me feel like a princess. I had a long black shirt with a white vest. I usually wore boots. But I'm not going anywhere right now.

When I'm bored I draw pretty designs for my eyeliner. Yes, odd I know. But what else do you expect from someone completely anti-social?

I walked over to my window and looked down. I'm on the 3rd floor of my house. I really felt like a princess. One who's trapped away. I turned around and looked at my room. It was just black and white. The walls were black and the molding was white. My carpet was white too.

I slipped on my black boots and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a LOT of eyeliner on my eyelid. It looked fine though. I turned away from it and opened my door. Everyone is somewhere. I don't pay attention to them.

Of coarse today was dull. It's ALWAYS dull. What more can you expect from this old rundown place? God I hate it so much it's ridiculous. I walked down the road looking at the floor. I was described as being like a phantom. Not much people saw me and I simply disappeared. Usually I'll go in the woods at the end of town and sit there for a while.

Today I sat on the roof of the ice skating rink that my dad owned. There were pebbles of some sort on the roof which made it very uncomfortable to sit on but what can you do? I looked up at the sky and tried to put a shape to all of the clouds but most of them were smoke and rolled away. I looked back down thinking then jumped off of the roof.

I was walking down the road and I heard the speakers from inside the ice skating rink and rolled my eyes. My father was so annoying.

I went back home and to my room on the 3rd floor and sat on my bed. I pulled out my notebook. Even though it was lined paper I had most of my sucky drawings in it. Sometimes I'd figure out what my prince would look like. So far I got long hair. I love a guy with long hair.

My stories are sometimes lame. I've never been in love, I've never been sad, mad I've never been happy and I've never kissed someone. Weird right? I don't know why but since birth I've been like an emotionless shell.

My parents hated that. Me on the other hand? I don't care. They hate that I don't care too. Honestly I think they need to shut up.

I looked at the sketch of my prince charming. He was tall, slender, had a scar on his chest, his eyes were kind of... Evil looking. I wanted them to be a color I've never seen before. And he was smirking which made him look eviler. His shirt was off and he had black pants on. His hair was pulled back, not in a ponytail but behind his shoulders. I called him Desde.

I picked my other notebook up where my stories with him were written. I loved re-reading them. Each time I'd surprise even myself. Most of it was corny cliché things I saw in movies. I tossed it aside when I saw it was getting dark. I didn't have a light in my room. When it was dark I just slept until I could see again. Then I'd write.

* * *

Since I'm not sure about how I feel my goal of reviews is 40. Well not for just this chapter but for like... the whole thing x3


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter is for my darling shae. XD

I love you 3 :3

^.^

* * *

Chapter one:

"Alise, Alise wake up!" My father yelled from the other side of my door. I sat up and noticed it wasn't even 8 in the morning yet.

"What father?" I asked and he walked in and glared.

"We will be having company soon. Get showered and get that shit off of your face." He left the room and I grumbled. I hate when we have company.

I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. When I got out I saw that my eyeliner was everywhere on my face. I smirked and got my make up remover and it came right off. My face looked so plain and white. I put on my black dress. It was really black and white. The under part of it was white but it had sparkling lace over it that was black. I walked over to my vanity table and blow dried my hair. I always thought my hair was bleached on top but it never seemed to grow back in black. It was still growing in white. That's really odd.

I put a thin line of eyeliner on the top and bottom. My lips, I kept white. I got up and put knee-highs on that actually went to my thighs. They were black so I put on my white shoes. I put a black headband in my hair and white hoop earrings in. I walked out of my room and walked downstairs, I suppose the company was already there.

"Alise. There's my gorgeous girl." My father said smiling. Yeah fuckass, keep sucking up in front of the guests. I know your just busting my chains.

I glanced over at the guests. There were 3 people. Two adults and someone my age.

"Hello Alise. I'm Joshua. This is my wife Ellie and this is my son Athan." The elder male introduced. I just looked at all of them and crossed my arms.

"Ok." I said simply and my father glared at me then turned to them smiling.

"So, would you guys like something to drink? Come on." He said and led them to the kitchen.

"Feisty. I like it." Athan said staying behind looking at me and I glared at him.

"Douche bag, I don't." I said and turned around to go back to my room.

"Alise come here!" My father yelled and my eyebrow twitched and Athan led me to the kitchen like I didn't know where it was.

"Aw how sweet they like each other already!" His mom said. I didn't remember her name. I could give a shit less. I let out a growl from my throat and my father looked at me angrily and I reluctantly stopped.

"Yes. Your son is a charmer." I said sarcastically and turned to my father.

"Alise. This is your fiancé." My dad said and I looked at Athan.

"And this is me leaving." I snapped and stormed out of the kitchen and walked to the door and put my sweater on.

"Alise! Get back here!" My father shouted.

"Have you rethought your statement?" I asked and he glared.

"Your marrying him!" He yelled and I glared.

"Well that's good because I haven't rethought MINE either." I said and stomped out and slammed the door quickly walking down the road. I hate living here. My father was such an asshole.

I sat in the middle of the forest for about an hour. I figured everything must have died down so walked back to the house. Their car was still there. I rolled my eyes and looked up at my window. Every floor there was about a foot long roof. I jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the one on the first floor, then climbed up the bricks to try to reach the one on the second floor. Doing this in boots was not very fun. I saw my window was slightly open. I smirked to myself. Thank god I was really bad with shutting my window. I climbed up and grabbed the ledge on my window and quickly opened it. I felt the small wooden plank that hung out of my window start to crack. I quickly pulled myself in trying not to make a noise. I then shut my window and tiptoed back to my bed and laid there. I heard everyone talking downstairs.

"My daughter is a bit disturbed. She should be back. And when she gets back I assure you she won't take no for an answer. She will marry your son." My father said and I growled.

"Well good because we're not holding the money for you any longer." The chick said and my eyes widened. He was SELLING me?!

Ugh perfect. I unzipped my boots and put them on the floor so they wouldn't make clanking noises against my floor if I did wear them. I climbed off my bed and grabbed my bag and put all of my make up in it and my notebooks. I also put a few clothing articles and both pairs of my boots. I then took off my dress and out on my black sweatpants and my black shirt. I took all of my hair and put it in a bun and hid my hair in my hat. I slipped on my black sneakers and put my white ones in my bag. I opened my window with my bag securely over my shoulders and took in a deep breath. I jumped out of my window. Expecting to be in severe pain when I hit the ground. I wasn't. My legs were fine. Instead of being in complete awe over it I took off hightailing it out of there. I felt free.

* * *

Review if you love me! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Yo. New chapter. Yaaay :3

**Dedicated to: AitheHeartlessGirl and Shaezy-bazey**

I LOVE this chapter

xD

* * *

Day one on the road was pretty ok. No one really recognized me. They usually did by my hair but my hair was in my hat. Good thing my boobs weren't horrendously large. I'm a B. If I was anything bigger they'd show a lot more through this shirt. I looked like a boy if you didn't see my eyes. I had eyeliner on. I didn't exactly know where I was going to sleep. I didn't have much money but I suppose I could get something to eat. I walked into a pizza place and ordered a slice. At least I don't eat to much.

They heated up the pizza and I stood and waited. The man gave it to me smiling and I copied his smile and grabbed the pizza and walked out. I walked into the forest, where I always was when I wasn't at my old house. I nibbled at the pizza and pulled my notebook out. A new chapter of the story was my thought. It made me smile. Even if it was an empty smile. I started to write the forest scene. Desde would come and pick me up in his arms and ask why a princess like me was in the forest. I shouldn't think so solidly of this. I know that it wouldn't happen.

I grabbed my drawing notebook and drew a picture. Desde. He was in his long cape with his black pants and shirt, tee-shirt kind of like. His arms were showing and I was in them. He had gloves on and he held me to his chest with his victory grin. I love Desde. Soon my Desde would be real.

The second I couldn't see anymore I put down my book bag and pulled my sweater out and put it over me. I laid my head on it and fell asleep.

I woke up to birds chirping. Not as sweet as you'd think. I want to sleep and those stupid pecker heads have to chip away like they think their fucking cool or something.

I pulled myself up and looked around. In the forest. Yup. I kind of wish my bed was portable. It was uncomfortable sleeping on... Tree bark.

Grumbling I got up and took my hat off. My hair flowed down on my shoulders. I grabbed my bag and walked through the forest. I had no clue where it led me but whatever. It was better than being here that's for sure.

It was pretty boring... I had no one to talk to other than Desde... And he was in my head. Yeah I'm not certifiably crazy. For someone in my head he was pretty annoying. He was calling me an idiot for leaving and I'd always yell at him.

"Excuse me." Someone said and my heart dropped and I turned around. "Excuse me." They said again and I looked around scared shitless. I was in the middle of the forest.

"W-who's there?" I asked and calmed down

"Look down." I glanced down and there was a tiny wolf. It looked no older than 2 weeks. I put my hands over my mouth and knelt down.

"Hey little guy." I said and pet him. It was a white wolf and it was EXTREMELY fluffy. "What's your name?"

"I don't know." It said... Odd.. It didn't even open it's mouth.

"Wait. How am I talking to you?" I asked and he curled up to me.

"I don't know." He said and I raised my eyebrow.

"You don't know much huh? Well whatever. What do you want?" I asked and his big blue eyes looked up at me.

"I don't know where my mom is." He asked and I looked at him strange.

"Ok. What the fuck. This is just plain weird. I know this isn't you speaking I'm going crazy. Goodbye little wolf." I said and stood up and walked away. I walked for a good 20 minutes then turned around angrily to see the wolf was still behind me.

"WHAT!?" I shouted and he nuzzled against my leg. "Leave me ALONE!"

I stomped off again but the wolf wasn't giving up very well.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU STUBBORN ANIMAL?!" I yelled and it looked up at me cutely and I growled. "OK!" I shouted and picked him up. He curled up in a ball against my chest and went to sleep. I glared ahead of me and just kept walking. When this thing gets older he is SO going to give me a lift. He owes me. Stupid wolf.

My stomach started to growl so I stopped and pulled out a snack. I don't even remember packing it but ok. It was a cookie. Sugar cookie. I have a piece to the animal that I decided to name Lucifer because it was truly a devil wolf. The sun was setting and my legs ached. We've been walking all day. I held him for about 40 minutes then he jumped out of my hands and walked by my side. Whatever. I put my book bag down and pulled my sweater out. I curled up in a ball and Lucifer curled up about 4 feet away from me. I sighed.

"Come here Lucifer." I said and his ears perked up and he walked over to me and I let him go under the sweater and he cuddled against my stomach. At least he was warm.

We woke up to the blinding sun in my face. I moved and it caused Lucifer to wake up. I stuffed my sweater in my book bag and my eye twitched.

"I have to pee." I grumbled and Lucifer took off.

"Me too!"

I walked around for a while and decided, whatever I'm about to piss myself.

I felt a lot better.

"Take a left." I heard him say about an hour later.

"I'm not taking a fucking left I'm taking a RIGHT!" I shouted.

"Take a left." He said and my eyebrow twitched.

"Why?" I asked.

"That will lead you to Twilight Town." He said and I glared at him.

"I swear. If your lying to me." I muttered and took a left.

Within about 30 minutes, the whole time me bitching about not seeing Twilight Town... We arrived... In Twilight Town. He jumped out of my hands and I glared.

"Hey stupid wolf get back here!" I shouted and chased him.

He disappeared in a crowd of people. I was kind of curious as to why they were crowded around something.

"How lame. Can't even throw a good uppercut." The man standing next to me muttered.

"Well don't you seem like the fighting expert." I commented not paying attention to him.

"Fighting expert? As if. I'm better than that." He said and chuckled. I glanced over at him. "It's you."

"What do you mean?" I asked and he grabbed my wrist.

"Your coming with me." He said and I was kind of spasing. What if he was bringing me back to my fathers? I took a good look at him and noticed something. His eyes... Er eye was a rare color and he had long hair in a ponytail. Desde? I saw Lucifer run over to us and I felt some kind of reassurement.

"Good job." The man with the eye patch said to the wolf and it quickly turned into another man. "Zexion."

"What the hell?" I asked and they opened a portal and dragged me through it. "Let go of me!"

They dragged me in a castle. I was really ticked off. I just wanted to be free now I'm stuck in a castle... Wait. Desde lives in a castle. I felt sort of happy thinking of it that way.

"Superior." Zexion said knocking at the door.

"XEMNAS!" The pirate screamed and I winced. That hurt my eardrums. A tall.. Creepy looking man opened the door. He had long white hair.

"What is it?" He asked with his deep... Really long over exaggerated voice.

"We have Alise." They said and my eyebrow quirked. How the HELL did they know my name?! Xemnas smiled.

"Good. Very good. You two are off duty." He said and I glared at Zexion.

"Way to double-cross me Lucifer!" I screamed and he turned to me and just looked at me and turned around. I growled. "What do you want old man?" I snapped.

"I want you to be in organization 13." He said and I crossed my arms.

"Why?" I asked and he chuckled.

"You're a nobody." He said and I frowned.

"Well THAT'S mean to say." I said and he chuckled.

"Meaning you don't have a heart." He said and I looked even more offended.

"Like that is any more of a consolation!" I said and he sighed.

"Your in Organization 13 or I'll kill you." He said and I crossed my arms.

"Well apparently if I don't HAVE heart I'm ALREADY dead." I said and he turned around and rubbed his temples.

"You're a very stubborn individual." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah and my father is going to kick my ass even more so now since I joined an evil organization. That was on his list of things NOT to do. Things not to do number 563: Do NOT join evil organizations." I said and he continued to ignore me and threw a robe at me and gloves.

"Your name is no Alexis." He said and I sighed.

"Great not only am I in an evil organization but my name isn't EVIL enough so I have to change it. What the fuck is this?" I said and he mumbled something and a male walked in.

"Yes superior you called?" He asked. His hair was platinum blonde and he had facial hair. His eyes were blue.

"This is Alexis. Show her around the castle. Alexis you try not to be a hassle for Luxord." He said and I looked at him.

"Can't make any promises.." I mumbled and walked over to Luxord and he led me down the hallways telling me things I didn't particularly care about. I just held my backpack strap and followed him. He showed me an empty room.

"This one is yours." He said. Well the room wasn't COMPLETELY empty. It had a black bed frame, backboard and canopy. The sheets and mattresses were white and the carpet was black and the walls were white with black molding. Yeah this looks like a reversed version of my old room. I placed my book bag down and he just smiled.

"Come find me when your ready to be introduced to the gang." He said and turned around. I ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Please stay with me." I said and his expression was still and then he gave me a small smile.

"Ok." He said and walked in. He shut the door and I unpacked the stuff I brought, He commented on how much makeup I had. I pulled out my clothes and picked out my black mini skirt with my black and white striped stockings and my white vest with a black cami. Luxord turned around and I quickly got changed. I walked over to were I put my make up and brushed my hair getting all of the knots out just to realize my hair was greasy.

"Do you mind helping me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Help you what luv?" He asked and I took off my vest.

"I need to wash my hair without getting my outfit soaked." I said and his eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you take a shower?" He asked and I laughed.

"That takes to long. Come on." I said and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What do I do?" He asked and I turned on the shower.

"I'm going to kneel over the tub. You wash my hair I have to hold the towel." I said and he nodded.

I kneeled down at the foot of the tub with the shower head in my hands and wet my hair.

"Get the shampoo." I said and I saw him take his gloves off and his robe. He put the shampoo in his hands and massaged my scalp. I could have moaned. Man this guy was good. I rinsed it out and giggled.

"Ok. Now conditioner." I said and he nodded and walked to the counter to get it and slipped on the rug and fell into the tub pulling the upper half of me in too so I let go of the shower head and it spun in circles getting us wet. He started laughing. So did I. And I actually felt like I should be laughing. It was out of instinct not remembrance.

"Haha, oh my I'm sorry luv. It seems that I got you all wet!" He said and I just giggled.

"It's ok Luxord. I have different things to wear." I commented and continued to stay hung on the tub being soaked by the shower head. Good thing I don't get embarrassed. I slipped my cami and leggings off. My skirt was soaked too. I took my skirt off and he turned bright red.

"Don't you want me to leave?" He asked and tripped out of the tub and I shook my head.

"No your totally putting conditioner in my hair. Man do you have a way with your fingers." I said and he blushed and nodded and leaned into the tub and grabbed the conditioner. I was standing in the tub facing him. He massaged my head with it and we were looking at each other. Then we just started laughing again.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked and he chuckled and rinsed my hair.

"Well your laughing at me too." He said and I grabbed the shower head and sprayed him. He was soaked as much as I was.

"Hey!" He yelled and I grinned. Wow I felt really happy right now.

He ran off and I jumped out of the tub and chased him.

"Luxy get back here!" I shouted and he shook his head.

"Never!" He yelled and then we got onto tile flooring and he slipped and I tumbled on top of him.

"OOF!" I grumbled and rubbed my head. I looked up and saw a group of people looking at us oddly.

"I don't even want to know..." Xemnas muttered and I grinned sheepishly and waved.

"Uh... Hi?" I said slowly and a red head stood up smirking and walked over to me.

"Hey. I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He asked with a wink and I nodded.

"Luv your in your knickers." He said and I looked down and nodded.

"Well that's something to be embarrassed about." I said and turned to Axel.

"My name is Alexis. Commit it to memory." I said grinning and he frowned.

"That's a lousy knockoff of my catchphrase!" He said and I giggled.

"Well... While I'm here... Who are you?" I asked and one of the 12 million blondes stood up.

"Hi! I'm Demyx." He introduced and walked over and shook my hand. I liked Demyx. He didn't eye me up and down.

"You know me... I'm--" The short guy started and I glared at him.

"Shut up Lucifer!" I snapped and everyone looked at me funny.

"Zexion." He finished and I grumbled.

"And I was growing very fond of that wolf too! And you took him away." I said and he sighed and turned into the fluffy white wolf and I ran over and hugged it.

"Lucifer!!" I said and pet him.

"Lucky." Axel said not even trying to hid it.

"I'm Marluxia." The guy with pink hair said and stood up smirking and pulled a flower out of nowhere and I completely forgot Zexion was in my arms and reached out with both of my hands to grab the flower and Zexion fell and made a whimpering noise.

"Serves you right." I glared and then picked him back up and kissed his back which was what he fell on. I then pet him and put him back down and grabbed the rose.

"Thank you Marley." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey I don't get a nickname!" Axel called out and I rolled my eyes.

"Your name is 4 letters. What am I going to reduce it to? Xl?" I said and Demyx giggled.

"What about Ax?" He asked and I glared.

"Ok Mr. Conceited, go give yourself pet names." I said and he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"For a chick in her panties your pretty uptight." He commented and I ignored him.

"Larxene." The only girl said and I smiled.

"Hi Larxene.... I'll call you Larxy." I said and she shrugged.

"Ok." She said and Zexion had his arms crossed.

"I don't get one either." He said and I sat on his lap.

"Yes you do. It's Lucifer." I said and he looked at me funny.

"Yes because EVERYONE'S nicknames make their name longer." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah yeah shut up." I said and turned my attention to a guy with blue hair.

"Saix." He said and bowed his head like I was royalty.

"Hi Sai. Next." I said and turned to a dude with dreadlocks.

"I'm Xaldin." He said and I looked at him dumb hard.

Let's see... Xaldin... Din? Din...ny.... Dinny!... No that's stupid... Sounds like Vinny.... OH MAH GAWSH!

"I'll call you Vinny." I said after about 30 seconds of staring at him.

"...WHY?" He asked and I smiled.

"You weren't in my head so it doesn't make sense to you" I said and looked at the eye patch man.

"Xigbar." He said glowering.

"Wow. If your name didn't already scream that it had a nickname I'd call you Patchy. But your name is Xiggy." I said and he glared. "Damn I hate you too." I said and turned to some.. Freaky ugly dude.

"I'm Vexen." He said with this weird smile and I gave him a creeped out smile and nodded.

"I'll call you Virgin." I said and he looked at me funny.

"Why?" He asked and I looked him up and down.

"Sweetie it has all the meaning in the world." I said and a few members snorted.

"You know me. Xemnas." He said and I smiled..

"I'll call you daddy." I said and he stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Why." He finally came out with and I smiled.

"Because you're the leader and you're a dude. So I can't call you mommy. Your like the organizations Dad." I said and Demyx giggled.

"Aw that's cute!" He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Demyx." I said and he nodded. "I mean Demy." He smiled.

"Oh so HE gets a nickname! Even 60 year old VIRGIN here gets a nickname! You know what... I quit..." Axel said and walked out of the room.

"OK AXEL!" I yelled and he walked back in. "Seitaki." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Look it up." I said and Axel walked over to Zexion and grabbed his Lexicon.

"BRB" He yelled quite literally. He didn't say Be right back... He said BRB. WOW.

* * *

Review, tell me what the funniest part was. :3


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They brought me to a room (after I got dressed of coarse). It was the throne room. There were a bunch of chairs on the wall... Very white room. They sat on the chairs and I'm guessing their ranking was the higher up they were. That explains why I'm not in a chair at the bottom.

"So why am I here daddio?" I asked and Xemnas turned to me.

"This is where we have our meetings." He said and I nodded.

"Kay." I said and rubbed my legs. "When do I get a chair?" I asked and Axel chuckled and pointed to a chair made for 4 year olds really horribly taped to the wall, the lowest setting you could possibly get.

"....Thanks Seitaki." I said and he grinned.

"I still haven't found out what that means." He said and as I walked over to my chair I threw up my Japanese translation book at his face. He caught it. I sat down and it fell off the wall so I was just kind of chilling on the floor in the position I was when it fell.

"So how about those Mets?" I asked and everyone looked confused.

"Alexis, you look ridiculous luv, get up." Luxord said and chuckled.

"I'm protesting until I get a new chair." I commented and still had my arms crossed.

"Well that's always fun." Larxene said sarcastically and Demyx jumped out of his chair and walked over and sat next to me.

"I'll be protesting with you Alexis!" He said cutely and I jumped up and hugged him.

"How is it possible for someone to be this completely and utterly adorable?" I asked and he blushed.

"Why do we have these two kooks in the organization? They're useless." Xigbar commented and Xemnas threw him a dangerous look. Why? I don't know. Come to think of it, me and Demyx ARE pretty useless.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx commented and Xigbar grunted and jumped off his chair and walked over to us.

_Ba-bump_

I looked down at my chest and then looked at Xigbar.

_Ba-bump_

My heart?

"What are you going to do to me Demyx? Teach me a lesson on manners? As if." He said and left the room.

"Xiggy is mean." I said and me and Demyx collapsed on the floor casually and sat there looking at everyone.

"Alexis, you are getting a chair, I'm sorry it's not made yet. No need to protest.

"HELL NO I WON'T GO!" I yelled and punched my fist in the air.

"YEAH! What she said." Demyx grinned and Larxene jumped off her chair which wasn't as high as Demyx's chair and not nearly as high as Xigbar's. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Aw thanks Larxy." I said and Axel's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not finding this stupid word." He said and I just shook my head.

"Keep looking sweetie. You'll find it." I said and he grumbled.

"Axel... Your in the W section. How do you expect to find a word that starts with an S in the W section?" Zexion asked and Axel paused for a second.

"Well excuse ME. I'm not a genius I don't KNOW how to use this." Axel said and Demyx raised his hand slightly.

"Neither am I but I know how to use an English to Japanese dictionary." He said and Axel glared at him.

[Xigbar's POV]

I can't believe it. I just simply can't. My heart actually.. Felt like it was beating. It can't be because of Demyx that's for sure. It can't be Alexis... I just don't like her. She's a pain. What caused it to happen?

I walked passed her room, her door was opened. All of her stuff was all over the place. I glanced down at the floor. There was a picture. I picked it up. It was a man. He had a cape on. A black shirt and black pants. It was a picture she drew. The eyes were colored in yellow and he had long black hair in a ponytail.

It looked like me.

I folded it up and put it in my pocket. I'd find out what it was sooner.

I stepped into my room and sat on my bed and looked up. The organization was doing completely ok without her here. I don't even know why she IS here. And why did Xemnas give me that look? Usually he wouldn't care. So much questions so little time. Maybe I could get someone to help me. Vexen? Nah. He's... weird. Maybe... Zexion.

I got off my bed, I hope the meeting is adjourned. Opening my door and seeing that everyone is walking down the hallway tells me that it is. I saw Zexion walking passed my door. I grabbed him by his arm and dragged him in my room and closed the door.

"What are you doing Xigbar?" Zexion asked emotionlessly as he crossed his arms.

"I need a smart person. And you're the only one I know." I said and his eyebrow raised.

"Vexen." He commented and I sighed.

"I need a smart person. You're the only one I like." I said and he nodded.

"Ok. Go on." He said and his posture perked in interest.

"Alright. Something is wrong with me. In the chair room for some reason my heart felt like it was beating." I said and Zexion looked the slightest bit of shocked.

"Who were you near?" He asked and I rolled my eye.

"Demyx and Alexis but I don't like either of them." I stated and Zexion's visible eyebrow raised.

"What makes you jump to that conclusion. You've never felt your heart beat, Alexis comes and it can. Did it happen when me and you brought her here?" He asked and I thought back.

"I don't remember." I lied. Of coarse I did. I felt like something was lightly tapping against my chest on the inside.

"Your lying." He pointed it out. He could tell. I didn't know how.

"No." I lied again and he gave me a look.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth Xigbar." He said and I sighed and looked down.

"Ok. Yes jeez. I felt it. But it just can't be her. She's annoying." I said and Zexion raised his eyebrow.

"What's that in your pocket?" He asked and I looked down and noticed that the folded picture was hanging out of my pocket. Wait... Zexion was her pet for a while, maybe he could tell me if it's me.

"I found this in her room." I said and before I unfolded it completely I heard Zexion chuckle.

"What were you doing in the poor girls room?" He asked and I glared.

"It was right near the door and I was looking at the carpet and I saw something and turned. So anyway, tell me this doesn't look like me." I said and Zexion grabbed the picture and chuckled.

"I saw her draw this. I was sitting next to her. She never talked about it. But yeah it does look like you without the silver streaks, eye patch and scar." Zexion said and I nodded. At least it wasn't me but just a drawing that resembled me.

"I'll figure this out." Zexion said and I smiled the slightest.

"Thanks Zexion." I said and he nodded and turned to the door then paused.

"It's a possibility that you love her though." He said and walked out of the room.

How could I love her? She's 4 times YOUNGER than I was!

[Alexis' POV]

"Hey Alexis." Larxene said as I walked down the hall and I turned to her and smiled.

"Oh hey Larxy." I said and she walked over to me.

"Wanna hang out?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Sure." I said and we walked into my room and I saw that all my papers were scattered across my floor.

"Why did you draw Xigbar?" She asked picking up the picture of Desde.

"That isn't Xigbar silly." I said and walked over to it.

"That's Desde." I said and she looked at me funny.

"Who's Desde?" She asked and I grabbed a book. My story book.

"He's my imaginary prince charming. I made him up when I was little and I kept writing about him because it was fun." I said and she grabbed the notebook and skimmed through it and smirked.

"I might just steal this so I could read it." She said and I shrugged.

"Whatever. They're corny and cliché stories so don't even think they're going to be amazing." I said and she sort of pouted.

"Oh please, in the library here all we have is science books and Zexion and Vexen's experiment journals. This will be a great book compared to those." She said and I smiled.

"Well that consoles me." I said and Zexion knocked on the door lightly even though it was already opened.

"What Lucifer?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just bored." He said and Larxene pouted again.

"You never bothered me when you were bored." She said and Zexion ALMOST chose to ignore her.

"That's because I value my ability to make children." He commented and she grinned evilly.

"Well then at least we're on the same page." She said and I plopped down on the floor.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the book in Larxene's hands.

"This is her story." She said and I glanced over at her.

"Stories." I corrected. "All of them boring and cliché." I added.

"Could I read them?" Zexion asked and I scratched my head confused.

"Why does everyone want to read my stories?" I asked and he sighed.

"Because in the library here all we have are science books and mine and Vexen's experiment journals. I would like to read something else for a change." He said and Larxene made a gesture that meant 'Told you so' and I smiled.

"Ok. You can read it when Larxene is done." I said and then I glared at him. "I miss my wolf."

"I'm sorry?" He said and I crossed my arms and pouted like a 5 year old.

"Well I'll let you two fight. I want to find out what happens to her father." Larxene said already on the 6th page of the book and got up and left.

"Tell me what you think." I said and she waved her hand not taking her eyes off the paper.

"I'll be back." Zexion said and vanished in the black portal and I sat down in the middle of my floor.

"All by myseeeeeeeelf." I sang quietly with a frown and got up and sat on my bed.

"Alexis?" Demyx called and I sat up and looked at the door and saw him and in all of his adorable glory.

"Yeah Demy?" I asked and he walked in and handed me a piece of paper. I looked down and it was a picture of me and him (drawn like stick figures that a 3 year old made) with the smiling sun and green grass and flowers and the rainbow and it said 'Welcome to Org. XIII Alexis' at the top. I smiled and got off my bed and hugged him.

"Aw thank you Demy. That's very sweet of you. I feel welcome already." I said.

"Well you shouldn't." Luxord said and walked in.

"Why Luxy?" I asked and he then smiled at me.

"Because I didn't give you my gift yet." He said and I looked and he handed me a card. It was the Queen of Hearts.

"Why this card?" I asked and he hugged me.

"Because you're the Queen of my non existing heart." He said dramatically and I giggled and hugged back.

"Aw I love you guys your too cute." I said and we broke the hug. I pulled out tape (How I got it in the first place is beyond me) and I taped both of them to the wall. I then magically had giant pieces of paper (The ones little kids have for their easels.) and put it on the floor with paint.

I sat on one side then Luxord sat across from me and Demyx sat to my left and we were all crowded around the piece of paper. I dipped my fingers in the paint and started making squiggly lines with my fingers on the paper. Demyx wrote his name and then a smiley face and Luxord drew a bottle of smiling rum then wrote 'Luxord was here' next to it. I had red paint, Demyx had blue and Luxord had yellow.

I then got bored of doing finger painting so I sunk my whole hand in the paint and slammed my handprint on it getting paint everywhere. I then poked Luxord's nose and lightly tapped Demyx's cheek. Demyx sang Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and Luxord said 'Keep your pimp hand strong' since Demyx had a red handprint on his face. Zexion walked in and then paused.

"I don't even want to know..." He muttered and I grinned.

"Come on Lucifer! Paint with us!" I said and he looked at us funny.

"I think I'll pass." He said and I gave him a cold looked and he sighed and took off his robe and gloves and placed them on my bed and walked over. He sat in the empty space (Obviously) and grabbed the purple paint. He dipped his finger in it and began drawing something. I turned back to my work and drew a heart, a big heart. It wrote:

'I love Demy, Luxy and Lucifer.'

Demyx hugged me and then drew a blue heart and put my name in it and Luxord wrote in yellow paint:

'I love Alexis more than rum!'

It made me giggle. We all turned to see what Zexion drew and I raised my eyebrow and my mouth hung open in the slightest.

"Zexion... What is that?" I asked and Luxord tapped his non yellow finger on his cheek.

"It looks like rum." He said and I looked at him funny.

"To you everything looks like rum." I said and he grinned.

"Redrum." He said and I frowned.

"That's mean." I said and Demyx did the same thing Luxord did with poking his cheek but it was the finger he had paint on.

"I think it looks like a purple flower that... Died." He said and Zexion growled.

"It's a picture of me killing myself with a gun because this is so RIDICULOUS!" He said and huffed and I shrugged.

"Whatever then. Leave me." I said and he sighed.

"No. Your angry." He said and Larxene ran in the room.

"OOHMAHGAWSH!" She yelled and didn't even have time to look at us weird.

"What?" I asked and she grinned.

"I liked the Cinderella one the best!" She said and I smiled.

"Me too." I agreed. Zexion stood up and grabbed the book.

"Be back." He said and walked out.

"I have the one that's in progress on my... Bed." I said but before I was finished she was out the door with the book securely in her arms. "Kay."

I turned back to everyone and smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, what's the story about?" Luxord asked and I grinned and ripped the paper off and put it on my desk and walked back on the floor to the new piece.

"I'll draw it for you. You see there's this princess..." I started and with my finger drew a girl in blue. She was wearing a pretty dress but I didn't put any major details because, com'on I was drawing with my finger. How extravagant do you want it? "Her name is Alise." I said and smiled and Demyx grinned.

"You're a princess!" He said happily and I nodded.

"And then... There's this evil guy who is sometimes a prince it depends on my mood." I said and wiped my finger on the rag I had next to me and dipped my finger in the red and drew a man. Desde to be exact.

"That looks like Xigbar." Both Luxord and Demyx said in unison and I sighed.

"So I've been told..." I muttered. "Anyway, he loves her. She doesn't really like him all to much. She's like 'ew you evil fagbag go die.' and he's like 'OHMIGAWSH love me.' It all depends on what story your telling but in the first one, they meet each other when she's walking through town. In this story, he's a peasant. He's stealing things and she's like 'Oh your fuckin' cool' and he's angry and threatens to kill her and then she's like 'bitch I'm the princess, I'll shank you' and then he's slightly shocked but continues his threat and then kidnaps her." I said and Demyx and Luxord seemed intrigued by my story but not to the point of looking retarded.

"But they fall in love right?" Demyx says and I give him a look and he shut up.

"So they're at his evil hideout which isn't anything extravagant, it's kind of shitty actually. She bitches at him the whole time and he gets angry. He screams at her and she screams at him so they're both screaming and then she storms off somewhere in the hideout and he locks her in a room and she's pissed off. But then she fell asleep and woke up in his room. The only nice room in the hole hideout. It was still pretty crappy but it was ok. He had a full sized bed with tattered blankets and it looked really ominous. She got up and looked around confused, she didn't know why she was there. She remembered and got out of the bed."

"She walked out and saw him in his small kitchen and he was trying to make something to eat. He put it on a tray and he turned around and saw she was there. He put it back down and walked over to her and asked what she was doing. She said 'you know I can walk. What makes you think I'll stay here?' And he glared at her and stormed passed her. 'Whatever your food is on the tray.' And went in his room. She walked over to it and it wasn't elegant. In fact it was quite the opposite. The pancakes were anything but a circle and the scrambled eggs were burnt a bit. There was also a small glass of orange juice. She rolled her eyes and ate it anyway because she was hungry and when she was done he came out. 'Sorry it's not the delicious food your used to' there was a lot of sarcasm in his voice but she simply shrugged."

" 'Why did you take me?' She asked confused and a bit depressed. He couldn't answer and he walked away." I said and was getting so sucked into telling the story.

"But they fell in love right?" Demyx asked for a second time and I gave him the same look and rolled my eyes.

"Go on luv." Luxord said and I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Well she stayed with him for a few weeks. Everything was tense. He never knew if she was going to run out and tell on him. He'd lock her in his room when he left, and he only left for short periods of time. But one day they started talking. She found out that he started being a theft because he grew up alone and never had what he needed. And he learned that all she wanted to do was explore the whole world. After a month they weren't close but they were close enough to sort of communicate. Like when she got her period she'd make him run into town and get her stuff. He would baby her, whatever she wanted somehow he would get it to her. But he would give it to her completely subtly so it didn't seem that he was trying to make her happy. One day he told her 'You let a caged bird out to see if it will stay. But if it leaves it wants to be free. You need to see if one will come back.' She had absolutely NO idea what he was talking about. She was like 'WTF BBQ' no not literally... The next day she wakes up--" I was cut off by Demyx.

"Where does she sleep?" He asked and I grinned.

"Oh I forgot to mention that part didn't I? Well she sleeps on his bed, he sleeps out in his "living room" because if she comes out he can easily catch her. He's a light sleeper." I answered and Demyx nodded. "Anyhoo... She wakes up and walks out and doesn't smell breakfast like she normally does. She doesn't hear anyone, she doesn't even hear his light snoring. She walked out and he wasn't there. Her heart speed in anticipation. She walked in the room and grabbed his robe. It was a really old dirty brown robe that she used to disguise herself and she left."

"B-but she can't leave! They didn't fall in love yet!" Demyx cried and I smiled.

"On the contraire Demyx, they already did." I said and he tilted his head to the side.

"But.... Where's the kissing and hugging?" He asked and I smiled sadly.

"Not all relationships are like that." I said and looked back at the paper. I noticed that Demyx was trying to follow but drawing a picture of the room and the robe. I smiled and continued with my story. "She ran out of his hideout and felt free at last. She could feel the warm air on her skin and she just finally felt outside again. She was happy. She walked through town and noticed she saw him. Desde. She didn't know what she felt. Happy? Angry? She tried to quickly walk passed him but noticed he was actually BUYING something. It was a nice little outside jewelry store. There were necklaces, rings and bracelets. Anything you could think of. He bought a necklace. It's pendant was two hearts linked together. She turned away confused. Surely he wasn't buying it for her. Why would he? She was just a spoiled princess. And if he was getting her anything then why would it be so small? She concluded that he had a girlfriend. Her eyes stung and she briskly moved away from him and dashed into a crowd of people. She noticed there were missing signs for her everywhere. She decided to go back to the castle."

"NOOOOO!!!! GO BACK!!" Demyx shouted and I glared at him.

"Shut up Demy or I won't tell the story." I said and he covered his mouth.

"I want to hear it. Please go on." Luxord said and I smiled and blushed.

"Ok Luxy... She got a good distance from the palace gates, just close enough where she could see them. She sat down on a small hill and just thought to herself. If she left now then they wouldn't let her out of the castle alone again. She'd have to be assisted which she didn't like the thought of that. But then again, if she went back with Desde, she would have to face the fact that he had a girlfriend. Then it finally dawned upon her. She liked him. She clenched her fist and punched the ground and let out a frustrated growl. She got up and kicked the dirt everywhere. She threw one of the biggest temper tantrums of her life. She loved a peasant. A theft. She didn't like that idea. She wanted to forget about him. Maybe she could fall in love with her handsome prince. She never got a good look at Desde though. It was dark all the time. The only thing she knew was he was tall and had long dark hair."

"She plopped down on the ground and pressed her face to the robe fabrics. She could still smell his house. It wasn't the nicest smell but she got used to it. She got up and stood on the road. She turned one way, the palace gates. Then the other. Desde. She took a right. To the palace."

"AH! STUPID!" Demyx yelled and Luxord hit him.

"Hah, thanks Luxy." I said and he nodded.

"Anytime luv." He said and I sighed.

"She walked to the gates and saw that her father was standing on the balcony. She noticed she was still in her robe but didn't bother taking the hood down. The gate guards looked down upon her like she was trash. 'What do you want?' They asked and she took off her hood and their eyes widened. 'Princess! Oh dear Princess Alise! You're finally back!' They quickly took her to her father who was ecstatic. 'Oh my sweet little girl!' He cooed. But then he sent her off to get cleaned. She smelt dirty and looked it. The maids got her cleaned and everything. She was finally wearing a dress that didn't have stains all over it. She truly looked like royalty. 'We shall make an announcement to the whole kingdom!' Her heart shattered. Desde would see her there. Her eyes watered up and she turned away. She went in her room and cried. Something made her regret deeply leaving him. 'Stupid stupid STUPID!!!" She yelled into her pillow."

"The following day was the festival and the announcement. They would stand on the balcony and announce to the whole kingdom that she was home. She wasn't looking forward to it. The maids dressed her in the most gorgeous dress she's ever seen in her life. It was golden with some white. She had her tiara on and she looked stunning with all of her makeup. She would definitely make people jealous. It was finally time to make the announcement. Then she would be able to join the festival after changing into something less inappropriate for walking around. She walked out on the balcony when her father called for her. Everyone cheered. But she noticed someone. Desde. She could pinpoint him in a crowd at anytime. He shook his head and turned around. Her heart shards broke into even smaller shards. She turned around quickly and left and got changed into a black dress. It was flowing and it was pretty. It wasn't poofy and it wasn't tight. It had the perfect soft touch and completely flawless. She went to the festival and snuck around it. She didn't exactly know how she made it passed everyone but all the same she was happy. She ran to the hideout. She didn't really remember where it was or what it looked like. So she knew it would be hard to do."

"She roamed around the town for a while, it didn't matter everyone was at the festival. She looked around and a tear rolled down her cheek. 'Desde.' She called out in a whisper. No answer. 'Please. Lead me to Desde mother.' She prayed and another tear rolled down her cheek. After another 15 minutes of walking, she notice she was looking at the hideout. Her heart fluttered and she dashed over to it. She walked in and heard two people talk but couldn't make out what they were saying. It was Desde and the other voice was female. Anger swelled in her stomach but she continued to walk down the steps. She saw him kiss her cheek. She became even more ticked off. They turned. 'Princess Alise!' The girl called out surprised and she just nodded. 'I'm.. lost.. Can you help me?' She lied and looked down. 'I think you could find your way completely fine, don't you?' Desde snapped angrily. 'Your so rude! Brother go bring her back to the castle!' She said and without realizing it Alise smiled. Brother. 'Whatever..' He walked over to her and passed her and they left to the outside. She finally saw what he looked like. He was tan, not to tan. He had a few scars on his face but they weren't bad. His hair was in a low ponytail and it went to his butt. His eyes looked like hawk eyes and they were golden. His teeth were slightly more sharp than normal, and they were perfect, besides the fact of them not being completely white but what do you do? He's poor. They weren't YELLOW they were just off white."

" 'So back to the castle for you huh?' He asked bitterly and she looked down then turned to him and hugged him. He stood there completely stiff. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered and he just stood there. 'About what?' He was confused. 'Leaving you. I regret it so much, I don't want to leave you.' She whispered in his chest and slowly his arm moved to her back. 'Why did you come back?' He asked and she smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. 'You let me free. I'm coming back.' She said and he smiled. He hugged her then looked at her. She was up to a bit below his shoulders. 'So why did you leave?' She looked down ashamed. 'Because... I went outside originally to feel the fresh air again. And I saw you buy something. Then I concluded that..... Nothing' She blushed and he laughed at her. 'You thought that I had a girlfriend?' He finished and she nodded slowly and he hugged her. 'What would a loser like me be doing with a girlfriend?' He asked and she looked up at him. 'You are NOT a loser.' "

"Do they kiss yet?" Demyx asked and Luxord and I glared at him and Luxord put his arm around Demyx and covered his mouth and he smiled at me and I nodded.

" 'I could never get a girlfriend.' He said and she wanted to say something but he just reached into his pocket and put something around her neck. It was the necklace she saw him buy. She smiled at him and bit her lower lip. They both leaned in." I said and Luxord let Demyx go and both of them leaned in excitedly. " 'HEY! HE'S HARASSING THE PRINCESS!' One of the guards yelled and Desde's eyes widened and he jolted back." Demyx and Luxord looked very sad and disappointed.

"Alise turned to them. 'NO!' She screamed and they grabbed Desde and her. 'LET HIM GO!' Alise shrieked at the top of her lungs. Both of them were brought before the king. 'This man was trying to make a move on the Princess.' They said and the king looked quite appalled. 'What?' Alise shook her head. 'No! Father it was m--' 'Your highness, I take full responsibility.' Alise turned to Desde who had two guards on each side of him and looked at her father shocked. 'Father he doesn't mean th--' 'Take him to the guillotine.' Her heart dropped and she stomped her foot. 'NO! FATHER!' She never screamed as loudly as she did then. Her father looked at her shocked at her outburst. 'Young lady what is the meaning of this?' 'You're NOT beheading him father! I won't allow it!' She started to cry. 'Speak girl! Why do you go against my commands?' He asked and she glanced back at him. The guards had cuffed and they both were holding one of his arms. He looked distraught. 'Because he did nothing wrong.' She said and looked at her father. 'What else? Your not convincing me.' He said and she stayed quiet and her father snapped his fingers and they dragged him out of the room. She stood frozen in fear and she let out a blood curling scream and dashed to the guillotine where they were setting it up for him. There was already an audience. 'LET HIM GO!!' She yelled and got on the platform. 'Alise! Get over her before you make a fool out of yourself!' Her father yelled and she ran over and hugged Desde. 'YOU KILL HIM YOU KILL ME TOO!' She yelled and Desde and the king looked amazed. 'No. Don't.' Desde said and she latched onto him and the guards grabbed onto her. 'Please father.' She said and he looked at her. 'Why should I spear his life?' He asked and she looked down. 'I love him.' She whispered. 'What?' He asked and tears rolled down her face. 'I LOVE HIM! I LOVE DESDE! I'M _**IN**_ LOVE WITH DESDE!' Everyone gasped and she looked over at Desde. He smiled at her but his lips started quavering and he bit his lip. 'I love you too.' He whispered and she smiled The guards dragged her back to the castle and she decided to let something else be known. 'Desde! I would be a peasant for you!' She shouted with a smile that quickly vanished as her chin started shaking and she started to cry and the guards threw her in her room."

"....What kind of ending is THAT?" Demyx asked kind of angry and I grinned.

"The kind that's not an ending." I said and then he grinned.

"Oh! Good. I was scared for a second." He said and casually I looked around my room and saw that a few people were gathered in to hear the story. Zexion, Larxene, Saix, Roxas and Axel.

"Go on! We're waiting!" Axel called out and I grinned at them.

"It's even sadder when she tells it!" Larxene said grinning and Zexion nodded with a smirk and they turned back to me.

"She laid on her bed and felt empty. But not completely empty. She then thought maybe it was because he wasn't her true love. That's why she felt kind of ok. She turned over on her bed and looked at the clock. 2 hours have gone by. Slowly it ate at her. Her father walked in the room. 'Alise.' He called and she slowly turned to him. Her eyes completely vacant. 'Yes father.' Her voice cracked. 'Dinner.' He said and she nodded. 'Get out of those filthy clothes.' He said and she nodded again. He left and she looked at the clothes after she removed them. It was the last thing that touched Desde. She grabbed it and tried to find if his scent was still attached. Barely. She put it in her drawers away from the other clothes. She didn't want to wash it yet. She got changed into a better dress and walked downstairs. She made sure to clean her face and she walked to the table. She sat down and looked around. There was a lot of food. Like always. As she ate the lobster a part of her wanted Desde's burnt eggs. She could imagine them older with 2 kids. Him making breakfast while she gets them ready for school. And then once they're gone he gives her a dazzling kiss. She didn't eat much of anything. She then got up, excused herself and walked to her room. She got changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed and passed out."

"She woke up and felt something weird in the pit of her stomach and she got up and got changed and walked out. She noticed a bunch of bags were by the door. 'Father, what's going on?' She asked and he looked up at her and smirked. 'I'm seeing if your lying.' He said and she paused. 'What do you mean?' She asked and he walked over to her. 'The thing that got me the most is when you said you'd be a peasant for him. Is this true?' He asked and she nodded. 'Of coarse I would.' She said with her voice cracking and a tear or two rolled down her cheeks. 'Well, your going to be a peasant for a month.' He said and her eyes widened. 'What?' She asked and he smirked. 'You said you'd be a peasant.' He commented and she nodded her head slowly. 'Yeah for Desde.' She said and the name made her heart ache. 'What makes you thing we're both not on the same page?' He asked and she looked confused. 'Your highness, we're prepared for you.' The head maid said and he grinned. 'Very well.' He said and she nodded and walked down the hallway again and then came back moments later with a bag. Desde followed her. He was nice and showered and didn't look quite as peasant like."

"DESDE IS BACK!" Demyx called out happily and Axel and Saix threw an eraser and a pencil sharpener at him. "Shutting up...."

"He walked over and stood a few feet away from Alise. Her eyes widened and she just gawked at him before it finally sunk in and she squealed and dashed over to him and embraced him tightly. He hugged back and she wouldn't let go. 'Your alive!' She said happily and he chuckled. 'Yeah. Thanks to you.' He said and she looked at his smile and hugged him again. That's why she didn't feel completely empty. He was still alive. He WAS her love. 'Oh my goodness... Desde I love you.' She cooed and he nuzzled his head into her neck. 'I love you too.' He whispered back softly." I said and gave a big pause.

"Is there more?" Roxas asked and I smiled.

"Yes." I answered quickly.

"Can we hear it?" Saix asked and I shook my head no.

"Why not!?" Demyx cried and I laughed.

"Because I'm hungry." I answered and I jumped up and walked to the kitchen and everyone followed me. "I just remembered I hate cooking. Does anyone want to cook for me?" I asked and Luxord walked over.

"What do you want luv?" He asked and we practically HEARD Xigbar roll his eye.

"Why are you all dong whatever she wants you to? That's pathetic." Xigbar said and I glared at him.

"What did I take away all your friends... No I didn't because you don't HAVE ANY." I said and he growled.

"Your such a bitch." He snapped and I crossed my arms.

"Well you're an old fag so suck it shithead." I commented and he snarled and stomped out of the room and I smiled widely.


	6. Chapter 5

I was sitting in my room lonely and bored. I was to lazy to get up and at the moment suffered from cramps. I hate my period...

This is why I've been so angry. I just got it a half an hour ago. It's kind of strange, I usually get it first thing in the morning but whatever. I thought about my story telling earlier. I couldn't tell anymore of the story because Axel, Roxas and Luxord were sent out on missions. I stayed here.. I didn't know where everyone else was.

There was a knock at my door which shortly followed with Zexion walking in.

"Hey Lucifer." I said and he climbed on the bed and sat next to me.

"Hey. I wanted to give you something." He said and turned to the door and whistled. A tiny white wolf came trotting in. I grinned and flew off my bed and hugged it.

"OHMIGAWSH!" I cried out happily and kissed it. I ran over to Zexion and hugged him.

"Oh your amazing!" I said happily and he smiled slightly.

"Are you going to stop bitching at me for the whole wolf thing now?" He asked and I nodded happily. "I was wondering. Do you like anyone in the organization?" His question was so smooth. Usually if a guy likes someone they fidget and such. This meant he was asking for someone else.

"Why?" I asked and he smirked.

"Because it seems like you TOTALLY like Xigbar." He said and I glared at him.

"Ew. Xigbar." I stated simply.

"Luxord." He said simply without a question.

"No.." I mumbled and turned pink.

"Your so easy to read." He said smirking. "What do you hate about Xigbar though?" He asked and I growled.

"He's mean to me!" I said and he looked at me closely and "hmmed" and I glared slightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he smirked and shook his head.

"Simply nothing." He replied.

"Your scheming something.." I said and he grew a large evil grin. "What?"

"You know my organization XIII name. The cloaked schemer." He said and I smirked.

"Mmm sounds sexy." I said and he blushed.

"I've got one for you." He said and I grinned.

"Let's hear it." I said and he chuckled.

"Seductive Sarcasm." He said and I laughed.

"Ohhh Zexion want a preview?" I joked.

"Yes." He said simply and I stopped laughing and had a serious face and crawled over to him and leaned on top of him and put my lips near his ear and faked moaned.

"Zexion." I moaned out and he turned BRIGHT red and crawled away from me. "How'd I do?" I asked and he turned away from me and huddled up.

"V-very well." He said and I clapped.

"YAY!" I said happily. "So, what are the other names?" I asked and he turned his head to me.

"The Gambler of Fate." He said and I giggled.

"Now THAT one sounds hot." I said and he laughed.

"That would be Luxord." He said and I giggled.

"Well that would be why." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"The Graceful Assassin." He said and I thought for a second.

"Marluxia?" I asked and he nodded. "I know, he's pretty enough."

"The Freeshooter." That one for some reason made my nonexistent heart flutter.

"I love that one." I said breathlessly.

"Then I won't tell you who's it is." He said and I smiled and shrugged.

"I'll find out somehow." I said and pressed my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

_The Freeshooter. Why does that make me run out of breath?_

After a while Zexion left me and I had my little white wolf curled up in a ball next to me. I didn't know what t_o _name him. Then I smiled. Damerae. That was Desde's original name. I mindlessly pet him and looked at my ceiling. I fell asleep soon enough.

The dream I had was kind of staticy. I couldn't make out anything. All I knew was it had to deal with the organization. I heard Freeshooter. When I woke up I was determined to find out who it was. I jumped off my bed and Damerae followed me out the door. He trotted along with me by my side.

"Where do you think Superior is?" I asked him and he looked up at me and barked. "Right..."

We walked down the hallway until one door drew me to it. I didn't know who's door it was but good thing I wasn't the shy type. I walked over and knocked on it and picked up Damerae.

"Who is it?" I heard Xigbar said and for a second I couldn't breath.

"Alexis." I choked out and he opened the door with a scowl.

"What do you want?!" He snapped and I blushed.

"I'm sorry." I said, I didn't know why. Out of the 7 deadly sins I was pride. He seemed a bit taken back too.

"...Sorry? As if." He said and I smiled. "What?" He asked rudely but I paid no attention to it.

"Nothing... As if... That's cute." I said and he glared at me but his cheeks were pink.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said

"Bye Desde... I mean Xigbar." I said blushing and took a step backwards and he slowly shut his door.

"Damerae, I wonder who the Freeshooter IS." I whispered.

[Xigbar's POV]

"Damerae, I wonder who the Freeshooter IS." I heard her whisper and I paused. Who was Desde? Freeshooter? She was trying to find THAT out. Zexion should be behind this. Where the hell is he-- The library. Of coarse.

I peeked down the hallway to see that she turned already then ran to the Library where I saw Zexion reading a book with his glasses on.

"Zexion!" I called out and he looked up and then grinned.

"Yes?" He asked simply and I walked over to him.

"Why does she know about my name?" I asked and Zexion reached in his pocket. It was a voice recorder.

**"V-very well." I heard Zexion's voice.**

**"YAY!" Alexis' voice said happily.. "So, what are the other names?" She asked**

**"The Gambler of Fate." Zexion answered and she giggled**

**"Now THAT one sounds hot." She said and he laughed.**

**"That would be Luxord." He said and she giggled.**

**"Well that would be why." She said and my stomach churned.**

**"The Graceful Assassin." He said and she didn't talk for a few seconds.**

**"Marluxia?" She replied questioning. "I know, he's pretty enough."**

**"The Freeshooter." When Zexion said that for some reason it felt like MY heart skipped.**

**"I love that one." She said breathlessly.**

**"Then I won't tell you who's it is." It ended with. **

I looked down at the floor. I was thinking.

"What's her name?" I asked and Zexion smirked.

"How'd you know she had one?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I just think she has one. What is it?" I asked.

"I call her.... Seductive Sarcasm." He said and I smirked.

"Why?" I asked and he looked back at his book.

"She's a very... Big tease." He answered with and I sat down on the floor.

[Alexis' POV]

I continued to walk down the hallways because I was lost and then I ran into Luxord. He was drunk...ish.

"Hey." He said and hugged me and I hugged him with one arm and then I put Damerae down.

"Hello Gambler of Fate." I said and he gave me a drunken grin.

"You found out?" He asked and I nodded.

"And I was given a name too!" I said happily.

"Whas that luv?" He asked and I grinned.

"Seductive Sarcasm." I said and he smirked pervertedly.

"You should show me that sometime." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah." I said and Damerae ran down the hallway.

"He'll come back. Les go luv." He said and we walked into his room and he took off his robe and shirt. He climbed on his bed and buried his face in his pillows. I walked over and laid down next to him. I was in my amazingly comfortable pajamas. They were black and white. Long white pants with black moons and stars and a white cami with the same pattern. Luxord pulled me to his chest and cuddled against me. I pulled away and put the covers over me and him and then laid back down and he grabbed me again and then fell asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. We made sure the door was cracked open so Damerae could come in whenever he wanted to. I felt the heat from Luxord's body and slowly fell asleep too. His arms around my waist felt so comforting.

Halfway through the night I felt something furry cuddled against my stomach. Damerae. I smiled subconsciously.

When it was morning time I heard Luxord groan about having a hangover. I got up and smiled at him tiredly and stretched my arms.

"Oh luv I must be dreaming." He said smiling while looking at me. "It seems there's an angel in my bed."

"Oh your cute." I said sarcastically and he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Your bed is more comfortable than mine." I pouted and he smiled.

"I'm older?" He said and I looked at him.

"You don't look a day older 24." I answered and he smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you luv. I'm going to go take a shower." He said and the word 'shower' brought back memories and I started to giggle.

"Ok. I'll be in my room if you want me." I said and he eyed me and smirked.

"Oh I want you alright." He said and I smirked. I decided not to play along right now since I was to tired. But if I did... Whoa, one thing would lead to another. I stood up and got on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly. He looked at me amazed and I just smiled and grabbed Damerae and walked out. I walked outside and let Damerae go to the bathroom then decided he should probably eat but I didn't know what. I walked into the kitchen and Zexion was already there.

"Zexion. What do wolves eat?" I asked and he turned to me.

"Anything." He answered and then grabbed a paper plate and put some scrambled eggs on it and put it on the floor. Damerae jumped down and started eating. I smiled and stood next to Zexion as he continued to cook the eggs.

"Lucifer you are so adorable." I said and he blushed.

"Yeah. Ok." He mumbled and I nodded.

"You are. Your like the cutest member." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Luxord?"

"He's the hottest."

"Marluxia?"

"He's the prettiest."

"Demyx?"

"Adorable."

"Xigbar?" That caught me off guard and I felt my heart again.

"Handsome." I whispered and he turned to me.

"What?" He asked and I turned red.

"Nothing." I said and nervously laughed and walked backwards and quickly turned around and slammed into someone's stomach.

"Sorry Vinny." I said and he shrugged.

"It's ok Alexis." He said and I walked to the living room and saw Roxas, Axel and Saix. Uh-oh.

"ALEXIS!! FINISH THE STORY!" They yelled and I sighed and nodded and sat down in the middle of them and a few second before I started Demyx came running in with Larxene but I knew they weren't together originally.

"So where was I?" I asked, honestly forgetting.

"She's reunited with Desde." Saix answered quickly and I nodded.

"Ok... So everyone was staring at them. And then finally she just smiled at him and they kissed for the first time. The maids squealed and even her father slightly smiled. The guards loaded her stuff into the carriage and brought it to Desde's hideout. The rule was they had to be there for a month, without fighting or anything and that would prove they loved each other. The first day there all they did was sit on the couch and cuddled. She finally felt like she was supposed to be there."

"But every happy ending has to have something go wrong. One day she felt upset. She didn't know why she just started to cry. Desde tried to help her but she just didn't want to listen. She cried until she threw up. She closed herself away from him and they wouldn't talk for at least a week. And that was the final week. The last words she said to him were 'Maybe it wasn't supposed to be.' Desde was heartbroken. He ran to her and hugged her and wouldn't let her go. He refused to let her leave. Today was the last day they had to prove that they loved each other. He kissed her. It was the only kiss you could give to your true love. And that kiss went on for a while. When they broke apart, his hawk like eyes seemed a bit scared. He looked less tough. The towns biggest theft was now pleading for her to stay with him."

"Her father came finally and saw them just standing there hugging. He asked how it went, Desde didn't say a word. His heart thumped loudly. He was afraid. Alise was crying and she ran over and hugged her dad smiling. 'Father. I'm pregnant.' Desde and her father's mouth dropped. 'R-really?' Desde asked and she nodded while smiling and crying. 'Then you two must be wedded at once!' Her father called out and ran out and told the guards to bring him to the castle. There was much to be done. 'Are you really?' Desde asked once they were alone. She turned to him and nodded and hugged him tightly. 'I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid. I didn't know what you would say.' She said and he hugged her back and kissed her a million times. He broke the hug and dashed into his room and had a small bag of money. 'I need to buy you a ring!' He said and grabbed her arm and they ran into the town. 'I want to go to this jewelry store.' She said and pointed to the same small jewelry store that he got her necklace at. 'But that one isn't very--' 'Flashy? I don't care. If I wanted giant diamonds I would have stayed at the castle. Now let get my wedding ring.' She said and he smiled and hand in hand they walked to the jewelry store. She picked out a ring that wasn't to big or flashy at all but she loved it. He took the ring and she was confused when he put it in his pocket and he walked away. She followed shortly behind and a guy was telling jokes on the town stage. The audience was decently large and Desde jumped on the stage and the guy turned to him and Desde asked for the microphone for a moment. 'I'd like to introduce Princess Alise to the stage.' He said and everyone clapped including the comedian. 'Desde what are you doing?" She whispered and he turned away from her."

" 'I'm in love with her.' He said and the audience 'awww'ed. She blushed and he motioned for her to come closer. 'Desde, what are you doing?' She asked with a giggled and he kissed her forehead and got down on one knee. 'Alise will you marry me?' He asked and she grinned. 'Of coarse I will Desde!' She said and the crowd cheered when they kissed after he put the ring on her finger. Desde handed the mic back to the guy and he grinned. 'Come on give it up for Desde and Princess Alise!' He said and the crowed screamed wildly. Even people on the streets were clapping. And that moment she knew that she was completely in love with Desde, and nothing would change that."

"After the wedding her father asked her if she wanted to rule the lands with Desde, but she chose to be a regular citizen like everyone else. Her father bought them a slightly larger home for the baby and on her wedding day she wore a white and red dress and Desde had a black suit with a red shirt and a black bow tie. The whole town watched them get married. And that became one of the main stories on true love." I finished and everyone clapped. I saw that Zexion and even the superior were in the room. And Lexa (That's what I call the big dude because I don't know how to spell his name) The only person that wasn't here... Was Xigbar. Of coarse he wasn't. What would make me think he'd be here?

"That was a very well organized story Alexis." Xemnas said and I grinned.

"Thank you. I try." I said and then looked down at the floor. Why didn't Xigbar like me?

"Everyone to the meeting room. I need to assign missions." He said and some of them sighed, I groaned. My first mission.

We got into the white chair room and I grinned when I saw that my little 2 year old chair was still on the floor with duct tape. Axel laughed when I sat down. After about 2 minutes of waiting Xigbar walked in. I blushed. He sat down, he's number two. One of the highest chairs.

"So daddio, what's going on?" I asked and Xemnas looked down at me and shook his head.

"Moving on... Zexion and Vexen, I need you two to conduct an experiment so you stay here. Larxene I want you and Demyx to go to the underworld and talk to Hades. Axel and Roxas go to Hallow Bastion, Xigbar you go to the Netherlands, Alexis you go with Luxord to the Caribbean, and Marluxia and Xaldin go to 100 acre wood." Xemnas said and Marluxia's eyebrow twitched.

"Fun." He muttered. Luxord happily jumped off his chair and grabbed my arm and we ran out. He opened a portal and I waved goodbye to Lucifer and Virgin and walked through the portal with Luxy.

When I got to the other side my outfit wasn't the same. I looked like a pirate. I had a bandana on my head, it was red and black stripes but faded so it looked like burgundy and grey, I had a skirt that matched and a red bra with a black tube top that was less than a belly shirt on me.

"You look gorgeous." He said and I glanced at Luxord. He had black Capri pants on with boots that tucked in the tattered material, a white tight shirt with a brown vest.

"You look sexy." I said and he smirked.

"What are we doing?" I asked and he grabbed my hand and led me in a portal.

"Causing trouble." He said and we went on the Black Pearl. We basically stayed undercover.. Well he did... I stuck out like a soar thumb with all of the guys around me. Luxord got hammered. I don't even know what the hell we were doing. He got drunk and I was getting molested by drunks. Great. I am happy.

I was noticed by the Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow to be exact. He was drunk like everyone else but he's so used to being drunk he talked normally.. Well as normally as it gets.

Apparently it was part of our mission to get drunk... So I failed. The rum didn't appeal to me very much. And plus I was under aged. I don't think anyone cared though. Somehow me and Luxord ended back at the Castle. Wondrous.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He set a bomb or something like that. I don't really know I wasn't paying attention. Damerae ran over to me and looked at me. He had to go to the potty. I opened the door and he dashed outside. I stood outside freezing and Luxord stood behind me and put his arms around me... Well at least I thought it was Luxord.

"You smell to pretty to be Luxord." I said and turned around and Marluxia smirked and took a step backwards.

"One of the perks to having the flower element." He said and sighed and I giggled.

"FLOWER element?" I asked and he glared.

"Yeah so what. At least I have an element." He said and I frowned.

"That was cold." I said and he sighed.

"Sorry." He muttered and I smiled.

"No biggie." I answered with and he sat one of the steps.

"So why are you out here at this time of night?" He asked and I sat next to him.

"Because my wolf needed to pee." I said and as if on cue Damerae walked up the steps and leaped into my lap. I smiled and pet him and me him and Marluxia walked inside. Marluxia shut the door and we both went to the living room. I put Damerae down and he ran off.

"I wonder what my power is." I whispered and he turned to me and smiled.

"You'll figure it out." He said and I looked down and shrugged.

"Maybe." I said and Demyx ran in happily.

"Lexy do you want to help me with something?!" He asked excitedly and I stood up and smiled.

"Sure Demy what is it?" I asked and he walked over.

"I was thinking maybe we could do a karaoke night or something so everyone could hang out.

"Gay." Marluxia muttered.

"Pink hair." I commented without looking at him and he growled and I smiled at Demyx.

"That would be very fun Demy. I'll do it." I said and he giggled.

"GREAT!" He said happily.

"OHMIGAWSH I have the perfect song to sing." I said and turned to Marluxia. "Can you help me please?" I asked and he glared at me.

"Demy go try to get recruits I have to change Marley's mind." I said and he nodded and dashed out. I walked over to Marluxia and sat on his lap cutely and rubbed his cheek and got really close to his face like I was going to kiss him but I didn't.

"Please Marluxia." I whispered and he started to squirm. I smirked. "Please." I whispered again but more seductive.

"OK!" He agreed and I grinned and jumped up.

"They don't call me Seductive Sarcasm for nothing!" I said grinning and he growled and I skipped out of the room feeling very achieved.

"Zexion, Vexen and Luxord turned me down." Demyx said sadly and I grinned evilly. Time to try out my new power.

"Don't worry. They will." I said and he smiled and I ran to the Library where Zexion was. Before he knew it I was sitting on the chair with him but straddling his hips.

"Alexis what the hell!?" He yelled out surprised and I pouted.

"I heard you said no to Demy." I said and he nodded.

"Yes. I'm not singing." He said and I cupped his face and kissed down his neck lightly.

"Please Zexy." I whispered and kissed his neck again. He let out a gasp and nodded.

"O-ok." I stuttered and I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you Zexy!" I said happily.

"What happened to Lucifer?" He asked and I shrugged and walked out of the library. Wow Luxord would be easy. I should find Vexen first. I turned back in the library and raised my eyebrow.

"Where's Vexen?" I asked and he pointed down.

"Basement." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Sexy Zexy." I said with a wink and he blushed and I rushed downstairs to the basement. I wasn't really that good with Vexen. But if I could change his mind then I would be SO happy.

I knocked on the door and he opened it moments later.

"Come in." He said and walked inside and I followed. I sat on the metal table and grinned at him. "Yes?"

"Can you PLEASE sing with me Demy Marley and Zexion?" I asked cutely.

"I do experiments. Not sing." He said bluntly and I smiled innocently.

"Can I try an experiment?" I asked and he turned to me with his arms crossed.

"What?" He asked and I motioned for him to come closer. Ugh... I'll need to clean my mouth after this one. He walked to me so there were only inches to spare. I let my hands run through his hair gently. I pulled his head a bit closer to me and his face turned bright red. I pushed my hair behind my ear so you could see my whole face and I smiled.

"Please Vexen?" I said sweetly.

"N-no." He said and in my mind I was throwing up but that would be totally un-sexy of me to do. I pressed my lips to his quickly then pulled away. "...Kay." He said with wide eyes and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said happily and jumped off the bench and walked to the door and did a little sexy wave and walked out leaving him stunned. I needed to go sanitize my lips now. I ran upstairs grinning when I saw Demyx.

"One more to go!" I said happily and he grinned.

"REALLY!?" He asked excitedly and I nodded.

"Luxy should be simple." I said and walked upstairs and put on lip gloss and my pajamas on again. I brushed my hair and walked to Luxord's room where he was laying down.

"Luxy." I said and he looked up and smiled.

"Ello' luv." He said and I walked over.

"Can you sing with me Demy, Marly, Zexy and Virgin PLEASE!?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Luv... My singing sounds like a dying walrus." He said and I gave him a pout.

"PLEASEEEEEE." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." He said and I grinned and hugged him and dashed out.

"Thank you!!" I said and ran into Larxene.

"Hey." She said and I waved.

"Yo." I said and she nudged me.

"Wanna go hang out in my room?" She asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I agreed.

We got into her room and I started drawing Desde on her dry erase board. She walked over and I turned to her. Maybe she could tell me who The Freeshooter is.

"Who's nickname is The Freeshooter?" I asked and her eyebrow raised.

"Why would you want to know that?" She asked and I blushed.

"I don't know. For some reason... It makes me feel... Strange." I said but blushed.

"Good?" She asked and I smiled.

"The best." She stayed quiet for a minute.

"Do you like Xigbar?" Larxene asked and I sat beside her on her bed.

"I don't even know what liking someone feels like." I stated quite simply and she glanced over at me.

"You don't even remember what it feels like when you did have a heart?" She asked and I gave her an empty smile.

"I never had one. Remember." I said and she looked down.

"Oh.." She said and looked at me. "Do you want to kiss him?"

"Oh hell no." I said quickly and she laughed.

"Why not?" She asked and I turned away blushing.

"I don't know how to.." I said and her eyebrow raised.

"Your going to make me have to teach you, aren't you?" She asked bluntly and I just grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "Ok, rule one. Make sure that you don't hit heads. Rule two, just follow my movements." She said and pressed her lips to mine. She moved a bit but I stayed stiff. She pulled away and looked at me funny. "Ok. I said FOLLOW my movements. Not sit there. How are you going to learn?" I blushed.

"Ok, sorry. I think I got this." I said and she rolled her eyes and connected our lips again. She would move her head to the left a bit, I'd move my head to the right. I would get the slightest bit out of being synchronized, she would fix it quickly. She pulled away.

"Got it?" She asked and I smiled.

"Memorized." I finished and she glared at me. "Oh please you like Axel."

"Why say that?" She asked and turned red.

"Because your blushing luv!" I said imitating Luxord for no particular reason at all.

"Whatever." She said and then she looked at me blankly.

"What?" I asked and she sighed.

"Do you know how to French kiss?" She asked looking down and I looked at her lost.

"What's a French kiss?" I asked and she groaned and grabbed my head and kissed me. It was the same movements for a while but then I felt her tongue lick the bottom of my lip. She broke the kiss but our foreheads were still pressed together.

"Your suppose to open your mouth." She said and I nodded slightly.

"Oh... Oops." I said and she rolled her eyes and restarted the kiss. She licked the bottom of my lip and I opened my mouth the slightest bit and then I felt her tongue in my mouth. I blushed red and felt her tongue against mine. I did what my instincts told me to do and moved mine against hers too. It was awkward but when she pulled away she smirked.

"You got it my friend." She said and I smiled and clapped.

"So... It's Xigbar?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah."

[Xigbar's POV]

I was walking through the castle quite confused. Marluxia, Luxord, Vexen and Zexion were acting funny. Like... Something happened to them. I began talking to Zexion when I noticed something.

"Zexion... Your neck is red." I said and he blushed.

"W-what?" He stuttered and covered his neck. "N-no it's not." He said quickly and I moved his hand.

"...Who gave you that hickey?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No one." He lied and I gave him a look.

"....Alexis." He said and My eye widened and for some reason I just felt... Horrible, Angry, Betrayed ect.

"....What were you doing with Alexis?" I asked, my voice dangerously low.

"She wanted me to sing with her but I didn't want to so she kissed down my neck and kept whispering please until I caved in." He answered and I looked down and chuckled.

"She truly is the Seductive Sarcasm." I said but still felt horrible. I walked out of the Library and started walking to my room. Larxene's door was opened the slightest which is really rare so I casually looked through the small crack and saw her and Alexis lip locking! My eyebrow twitched and I stomped off.

What the hell? Did I miss out on some memo or something?! Everyone here gets some from her and not me? Really what the hell?

I stormed down to Superior's room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting he opened it.

"Number 2. Come in." He said and I grumbled and walked in.

"Why did you let Alexis join?" I asked and his arms crossed.

"That is none of your concern." He answered and I gritted my teeth together.

"What did she make out with you too?" I spat and his eyebrow raised.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about." He said and I growled.

"Alexis is basically making out with every single member. How do you NOT know this?" I asked and his posture stiffened.

"You seem... Jealous." He said and then my face turned pink and he grew and evil smirk. "So you like her."

"No! I do not like her!" I shouted and he to his right leg to lean on.

"Number 2 I can assure you that she will never get her way by making out with me." He said and I glared.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked and he turned his head and looked at the wall for a minute then faced me again.

"Because Alexis is my daughter."


	8. Chapter 7 END

[The night of the karaoke performance/ Alexis' POV]

"Ok, you guys all ready?" I asked looking at everyone in their pirate outfits and they nodded. We were doing a song called 'The Sailor Song' by Toybox. I obviously sang the girl part, Luxord sang the guy part, Demyx made the screams and the water splashing sounds, me and Vexen were the ones who did a sword fight but after I said 'ow' Luxord interferes and starts singing his part again. Marluxia screams 'I'm king of the world' and Zexion did the 'Ar' part after 'Sailor men you really turn me on' and sings the chorus part with the rest of the guys.

All the members that weren't in it clapped. Xigbar clapped bitterly and I smiled.

"Who wants to sing with me now?" I asked and Demyx ran over to me and grinned.

"Can we sing the best friend song?" He asked excitedly and I smiled and nodded.

The night was pretty long, me and Axel sang Barbie Girl, me and Luxord and the male chorus sang Boom Boom Boom, me and Roxas sang Superstar, Me and Marluxia sang Tarzan and Jane, Me and Zexion sang 'Eenie Meenie miney moe' and now to finish it off with mine and Larxene's song!

I motioned for Larxene to come on the stage and we snickered evilly when the song started.

Most of the guys cheered and I just giggled.

[Xigbar's POV]

I sat close to the back of the room, the lights were only on the stage and as all of these guys sang with her I got more and more jealous. Zexion did it on purpose. Just to tick me off.

She finished up with Larxene and 'I kissed a girl'. That got me real mad.

"Well is there anyone else that wants to sing?" She asked and the audience stayed quiet. I wanted to get up but I couldn't. Nothing came out of my mouth.

"Ok then s--" She started but I cut her off.

"I'll do one." I said and everyone turned to me surprised and she blushed.

"Ok.. Step onto the stage." She said and I nodded and got up on the stage and stood next to her.

"Do you know the song Teddybear?" She asked and I looked at her like she was retarded.

"No." I said flatly and Demyx ran out and handed me the lyrics.

"Are you serious? I don't even say much." I said and she frowned.

"It's the only song left." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with." I said and she nodded slowly and the music started.

We originally sang side by side but then as the song progressed we were facing each other. I looked into her eyes as she said the last one of her lines in the song.

"Kiss me." It was whispered and I almost did kiss her. But then I noticed what I was doing and turned around and walked off stage. I felt like a moron. She almost pulled me into her stupid seducing. That's all she did, manipulate people. She's a new Zexion.

That's all she was.... A new Zexion....

Why does my heart ache?

Why does it feel like I have a heart?

Why does she do this to me?

[Alexis' POV]

"And that's a rap! Bye everyone!" I said happily and the curtains closed. I looked down at the floor and felt something new. I touched my cheek and they were wet.

Tears.

I dashed to my room as quickly as I could and slammed my door and buried my face in the covers and cried. I don't know how long it was for though.

I sat up and wiped up my tears as they came pouring down like rain. I felt like Alise when she left Desde. A whole new inspiration. I looked at my wall and turned to my door and before I could even tell who was there I was tackled to my bed with a kiss.

The kiss was broken and I opened my eyes and saw Xigbar. He looked almost as sad as me.

"Xig... Bar?" I said slowly and he nodded and hugged me. "What are you doing?"

"I hate you." He whispered angrily and my heart started to hurt. "I hate you so much. Why do you make me feel like I have a heart when I don't huh?" He asked and I looked up at him with my eyes watering.

"Why do you make me feel the same?" I asked quietly and he just sat there and hugged me.

"Luv why'd you... Oh I'm sorry." Luxord said and I smiled at him and jumped off my bed and hugged him.

"Luxy you're my best friend." I said and he laughed.

"And your mine luv. Now I'll let you two have your privacy." He said and closed the door. I turned to Xigbar and blushed.

"Did you know your Superiors daughter?" He asked and my eyes widened and then I smiled.

"No... I didn't know that." I said and he stood up and hugged me.

"Well I guess we learn something new everyday." He said and I nodded.

"I guess so." I said and he looked at me.

"You called me Desde before, who's Desde?" He asked and I smiled.

"Desde.... Since I was little I had an imaginary Prince Charming named Desde... And he looks just like you." I said and he smirked.

"So you always liked me?" He asked and I slowly nodded.

"Well... I like you too." He said and I blushed.

We kissed and that was the sweetest thing ever. Even better than the kisses described with Alise and Desde.

I closed my notebook finally getting this all down on paper. I let it drop to the floor and I turned over in my bed. And right next to me was my Prince Charming. Xigbar. He held me close and kissed my neck and I giggled.

"You finished our story?" He whispered and I nodded with a smile.

"Did you write the one where we take care of our kids?" He asked and I looked at him funny.

"Xiggy, we don't have any kids." I said and he smirked pervertedly and got on top of me.

"Yet." He said and gave me the most dazzling kiss in the world.

I never knew how lucky I could be, Xiggy showed me. I'm forever thankful. To him, and my 4 other best friends. Luxord, Zexion, Larxene and Demyx and of coarse my daddy Xemnas.

What happens next you might wonder?

Well just MAYBE I'll write the sequel but for now, I've got a Prince Charming to please.

**The End**


	9. Axel's Nickname

This is for everyone to know. It isn't a chapter but so many people ask and I keep forgetting to reply or they don't have an actual name on here.

Axel's nickname means sexy.

That is all :)


End file.
